someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Crossing City Folk Sparkie.exe
I remember about 5 years ago when I had an incident with a copy of Animal Crossing: City Folk. Now, back then, I was learning how to hack games, and hacked a few of my own, like Sonic Adventure 2, and Mario Kart Wii. One I really wanted to hack was Animal Crossing: City Folk. That game was very popular at the time, and having a hacked town made it FUN to play the game. I was looking up hacks for ACCF, when I found a Page on google with a list of hacks for ACCF. I saw lots of hacks, some of which I've never even heard of. I came across an interesting one. It was called "Sparkie.exe". I was too curious to even read the description of the hack, so I really never knew what it was supposed to do. Once I finished downloading the hack into my Save Data of ACCF on an SD Card, I turned on my Wii and began to play. The first thing I noticed is that Rover wasn't...himself. He was kind of off-character at certain times. By this, I meant he would sometimes ask off-character questions, like after finished making my profile, he said: "Do you really think life is still worth living for?" I thought that was really odd, but it gets even more weird later. You'll see what I mean. Anyways, when I came out of my character's house, (Or Billy's House...as dubbed to my character.) and I checked the map, one of the Villager's names was Sparkie. I'll try to describe Sparkie the best I can. Sparkie is as you'd expect from a name like that: a dog. He looked like a dalmatian, and the expression on his face was sad-like. Like the ":c" Face. He had a blue shirt with the number 79 on it. His house was empty, so it seemed like he had barley moved in. At this point, I thought the hack simply gave me a custom villager. I talked to Sparkie, but he wouldn't reply back. Instead he would reply: "..." Well, eventually I got him to talk, and he just said: "...Hi..." I tried to be really friendly around him, but nothing bought him to talk back. He just did his first reply all over again. On the 2nd Day, I got up, and got into my first fight. Someone wanted to change my name into Pee-B, and I did NOT want them to do that. I started putting pitfalls under them over and over, until I ran out. That's when I encountered Sparkie for the 2nd time. He automatically talked to me: "797979797979797979797979" What the fuck? He spammed the same number on his shirt." Then I had two choices:"..." or "..." I didn't know what was going on here, so I picked the first one. After that, the game froze. Maybe from data corruption? I turned the game back on, and was greeted by Rover, who said this time: "Why live life knowing you will die?" That was a statement by Kefka in a Final Fantasy game, but it was creepy still. When I went into the game, it was grey and stormy. There were no trees, even though there were some before. All other villager houses were gone. As I went closer to Sparkie's house, the game began to make loud buzzing noises. Eventually, when I was at the front door, it was so loud, so I covered my ears as I went inside. At first, it was pitch-black. Then the screen turned barley visible at least so I could see my character. I moved around until I saw Sparkie. His entire appearance had dissapeared, and now he was just a bunch of glitchy pixels. Also, the number 79 was spammed all over the house. He started slowly approaching me, and I couldn't get out, stating: "Let's pretend we didn't see that, shall we?" with every attempt. Finally, I was caught in a corner. As he approached me, the buzzing got so loud, I felt my eardrums pump with blood. Then a text appeared on the screen: "Hello again, Billy. I'm going to enjoy playing with you." All at once, the screen took me back in front of Sparkie's house. It had started to rain harder. I noticed Sparkie coming out of the house, too. He approached me, and I couldn't move again. "Let's play, shall we?" The game started spazzing and glitching. The graphics were so distorted I couldn't make out anything, also that awful buzzing noise pierced my ears at the speed of a bullet. I covered my head with a nearby pillow, and cried out in pain. As I watched, there was a bunch of red pixels that had begin spreading from the pixels of my character, to the entire screen. Then, all at once, everything stopped. The game had turned off. I noticed a circular scratch on the disc when I took it out. After this incident, I mailed the game to my friend, who disposed of it, by using it as a Shooting-Target for his new BB-Gun. I don't know what happened to it, but i'm pretty sure that it's probably destroyed, since the BB's my friend uses are metal. One year later, I successfully Hacked ACCF, making what I named: "Epic Town". It was fun to play around, but it eventually got boring having all the items and all that, so I put it up for sale on E-Bay. Even though it's been 5 years, I can still remember this entire incident. And Sparkie too. I wonder if Sparkie was even real? What if he wasn't all what he was meant to be? Category:Creepypastas Category:Animal Crossing Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story